


Fireworks

by Little_Sailor_JD



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Sailor_JD/pseuds/Little_Sailor_JD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker takes Ace to see the yearly fireworks show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaku/gifts).



            The dark-haired male grinned as he rocked on his heels as he waited, his hands in his pockets to save them from the cold. His nose was growing red, and his breath came out in puffs of mist. It was cold, but then again, it was always cold in December.

 

            “Oi,” Smoker said, sighing out the smoke from his cigar that hung from his lips. “Ready to go?”

            “Yeah!” Ace grinned, moving to wrap his arms around one of his boyfriend’s. “You’re late, Smokey.”

            “It’s not my fault you always show up early,” the police officer sighed as he began leading the other through the crowd of people going in the same direction as the duo was – the center of town. They were all eager for the yearly fireworks display, and this year, Smoker and Ace had agreed to go together.

 

            “Come on, brat,” the officer said as he pulled his boyfriend down an alleyway suddenly, away from the masses of the crowd.

            “What?” Ace whined as he was drug along, looking back at the mouth of the alley as he was dragged against his will. “But the fireworks are that way! We’ll be late!”

            “Just trust me, okay?” The older frowned, turning his head to look at the freckled face of the other. “We won’t miss them, I promise.”

            “…alright,” Ace said, squeezing the other’s arm. He followed, just a step behind, curious as to where they were going now.

 

            Smoker weaved his way between alleys and main roads, always holding onto his boyfriend’s hands over his arm, never letting go. He was hurrying, almost to the point of running, because he didn’t want to miss the start of the firework show. After all, he knew how important it was to the raven-haired male, so he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

 

            Soon enough, they came onto a residential street. It was relatively cleared of people, and close to the center of town. The officer tugged Ace along towards the center of town, before stopping and taking an abrupt turn to the left – towards a small, two-story house.

            “Are we visiting someone?” The freckled man asked as he was drug onto the porch.  
            Smoker dug in his pocket, pulling out his keys and quickly unlocked the door. “No, now come on.” He pulled the other into the small home and shut the door.

            “Where are we?”

            “My home.”

 

            Ace stopped in the doorway, staring at his boyfriend. Smoker’s home? He’d never been there before, no matter how many times he had asked and begged the other. He had no idea of what to do right now. “Um..”

            “Stay there for a second,” the cop ordered as he walked into the living room, grabbing what seemed like a rather scratchy-looking blanket, and then walked back to the other, taking his hand in his own. “Alright, follow me.”

            “Okay..” the dark haired male said as he followed after the older, looking around at everything he could as he stumbled slightly.

 

            Pulling his boyfriend into a room, Smoker flicked on the light to reveal a rather tidy looking bedroom. Ace’s mind spun as he collected his thoughts – this was Smoker’s bedroom. Why were they there? Weren’t they going to see fireworks? He didn’t understand.

            The police officer crossed the room, over to a window, and pushed it open, then turned to the other. “Come on,” he said, then climbed out of the window. Letting out a quiet gasp, the younger rushed to the window, smiling when he saw Smoker there, on a small roof, already sitting down with the blanket wrapped around him, and empty space in his lap for his boyfriend. With a grin, Ace climbed out and into the roof as well, quickly, plopping into the other’s lap. A grin spread across his lips when warm arms wrapped around him.

 

            The first explosion lit up the sky in a brilliant shade of emerald. A gasp left the freckled man’s mouth as it stretched into an even bigger grin as his eyes turned towards the sky. He snuggled against Smoker’s broad chest, eyes trained on the brilliant fireworks in the sky.

            The officer watched as well, resting his chin on top of the smaller’s head as he watched the show. During the middle of it, he leaned down to whisper in the other’s ear.

            “Will you stay over tonight?”

            A chuckle left Ace as he nodded. “That sounds great.”

 

            The duo sat in silence for a while longer, before Smoker spoke again. “Happy birthday, Ace.”

            A soft smile spread over Ace’s lips as he shut his eyes for a moment, blocking out the brilliant colours of the New Year’s firework show in favour of completely relishing in the feeling of his boyfriend holding him.


End file.
